Kids of Las Noches: Retribution
by cole231
Summary: Yumichika is brought back to Las Noches by force. Now he must deal with the mess he left behind. Main Pairings-Yumi/Ichi Nnoi/Shin Yumi/Ikka Ichi/Renji Ulqi/Grimm Szayel/?. MANY more surprise pairings/people that I can't share without ruining the fun of the story. Please review!
1. Honey

Thank you again for all the reviews to Kids of Las Noches! I appreciate the love.

!Warnings!-(and some vague spoilers)

There is a lot going on in this sequel. Characters who were only talked about will be introduced, new people, Aizen and Gin will have appearances, there will be a Yumikaku interlude/flashback, and of course fluff. This is a dark!fluffy!angsty sequel (that will end on a different tone ;p) Please review!

Drug use, sex, suicide talk, self-destruction, dubcon, semi-spousal abuse, past pedophilia, held!captive, fights. etc.

(**)

Enjoy!

(**)format: _flashback. _happening now. Bleach unfortunately doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 1: Honey

_Ichigo spluttered and coughed all over the place as he laughed. This whiskey wasn't agreeing with him, which is most likely why his drinking partner looked highly amused. Ulquiorra put a hand to his mouth, swallowed his shot, and closed his eyes to focus on calming his throat before anything unexpected came out. _

_"Be careful" Ichigo grinned, pouring himself another shot of whiskey. _

_"Stop before it gets on my carpet. There have been far too many spills in this room" Ulquiorra said with an inside smirk that the other teen didn't understand. He let out a laugh and let his mind wander to what that statement could mean._

_Ichigo liked to see his friend like this, unlike regular days that passed, this Ulquiorra actually had emotions. He could hold a conversation that didn't comprise of staring at his victim, make jokes that had Ichigo rolling on the floor, and he even began to smile occasionally. This was something that Ichigo had never seen before._

_"Why do you know that? You and Grimmy been making too much mud-honey lately?" he snickered and put the back of his neck against the headboard. Crying out, Ichigo clutched his shoulder in pain. He did his best impression of a glare but realized how silly it was to attempt when he had been drinking for so long. _

* * *

Szayelaporro Grantz was officially at a loss for words. That seemed to happen a lot lately, in fact. He closed his eyes and shook his head, pulling his arms around himself as Ylfordt ran to him. He shoved the offending hands away and shrunk into himself. How could anything hurt this bad? It was as if his brother had shot him and his heart burned of fire and brimstone. His soul tore right out of his body, he knew, he could feel it go.

Walking away wasn't easy as Ylfordt did his best to hold him in place, but he didn't want to listen. He was so tired, he just wanted to go lie in bed and sleep forever. He couldn't understand what was going on; neither did he want to, so he didn't. Szayel had known it wasn't smart to stay happy for this long, he had known for months that something bad was going to happen and well, here it was. No one from Las Noches had been spared the pain of heart-break. It had been silly to think he was no exception.

(**)

Ulquiorra was taken back at the sight that welcomed him as he opened his door. "Szayel?" he asked and moved back to let the pink haired teen enter his dorm room. "What happened?"

Szayel let out a shaky breath and promptly broke down the moment the door closed. He turned from passive to a mess in less than a second. His fingers knit in his hair, tears streamed down his face like a waterfall, and he curled into himself. His teeth latched to his knuckles and he shook, keeping the sounds deep inside him.

Ulquiorra opened up his drawer and pulled out a handkerchief before walking over to Szayel and handing it to him. Szayel nodded thanks and put his hand up. "I'm fine" he swore, wiping the tears from his face. A concerned Ulquiorra sat beside his friend and did the best impression of Grimmjow he thought of. He put his arms around the other teen and held him close.

"Szayel" he whispered into his friend's ear. "It's alright" He moved his head as the pink haired teen dug his own into the nook of his neck.

"Ylfordt is- he-" he cried harder. Ulquiorra wouldn't admit it even on his most honest days but he felt a twinge at his heart. He hadn't seen Szayel in this state since..well, for a very long time. He gripped his friend tighter and rocked him as the shakes racked his frame.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk" he said lowly. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Ulquiorra was no good at comforting someone else. His apathy was a personality trait that had never broken except in grief. These green tears weren't tattooed on his face for no reason after all. Aizen wanted him to remember, and he did.

Ulquiorra remembered how Grimmjow listened to him back in Las Noches. He was always so afraid that what happened to his family would happen to the numbers. Stroking Szayel's hair, Ulquiorra relaxed against the wall beside the door and offered some kind words in trying to calm the escalating cries.

The unintelligible explanation continued but he couldn't make out a word of it. He didn't mind that they were missing their next class or share time. Actually, he was quite surprised that Szayel had wanted to. He didn't think the pink haired teen had ever done something like this before. Ulquiorra made a mental note to kill Ylfordt painfully when he found him, whatever he did to Szayel was bad. He didn't understand, they were so happy. But then again..who didn't seem that way?

"I got off early" Szayel whispered sometime later. Ulquiorra blinked his eyes open and strengthened his grip on his friend. He hadn't even realized that the pink haired teen had stopped until he spoke. Ulquiorra figured he must have dozed off after some time of sitting here. "He was in _our _bed" he said, choking on his words and beginning to bawl again. "It was a girl! You know what he said to me? He said he wasn't gay, that he only wanted to be with me because he thought he had to. Like I'm nothing-"

"You're not nothing" Ulquiorra interrupted firmly. "Don't say that. Ylfordt is trash, he's a fool for doing this and he will regret it" Ulquiorra looked up as the door to his room opened.

Grimmjow froze as he came across the scene. Szayel looked like hell..something was very wrong here and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey" he said lightly and closed the door quietly. Grimmjow dropped his belongings on the ground and sat on the other side of Szayel. It wasn't a secret that Ulquiorra wasn't exactly people-friendly. He even looked uncomfortable holding his best friend in his arms. "Hey" he said again and put his arms around Szayel's waist.

"Did you know?" he asked petulantly and the bluenette looked at him with confusion.

"Did I know what? What's going on? Here, come here" He pulled his pink haired friend into his lap and pressed him to his chest. Ulquiorra, in a rare show of affection, thread his fingers through Szayel's and they relaxed. If there was one thing Grimmjow had taken from the more flamboyant boys of Las Noches it was that warmth was the key.

So often had those long white halls and big rooms felt cold, most of them couldn't stand it. They wanted to be smothered in heat, to feel surrounded, to not feel alone. He knew how to deal with it, but it was a concept that Ulquiorra saw as foreign. Well, at least he was trying. Grimmjow glanced up and noticed that the other bed had yet to be made up yet, which was strange. He wondered just how long the two had been in this room. Ulquiorra was a clean freak, he must not have even got to class.

"Ylfordt- he-" Szayel shifted and pressed his head into the broad chest.

"He slept with a girl" Ulquiorra finished, which enraged Grimmjow in an instant. Ylfordt? With some girl? Who would have made up some cruel joke like that? Ylfordt was a part of this group, he was the one last hope that they would all get back together. Szayel and Ylfordt were never supposed to break up, they couldn't. Was the world going to explode or something? No, he figured, it must have already.

Szayel clenched up and gasped in pain as Grimmjow's grip tightened. The blue haired teen took a deep breath and relaxed his body as the situation sunk in. Ulquiorra's eyes widened; this was comfort to other people? Well, he was glad he wasn't upset very often if that's what people do to each other.

"I'll kill him" he said simply before getting up, he cradled Szayel to his chest and walked over to the bed opposite his own. Dropping Szayel into the bed, he turned toward the door and cracked his knuckles as he walked out. "Don't move, I'll be right back"

"Grimmjow" Szayel tried and sat up in an attempt to follow him but got intercepted. "Stop- you barbarian! You can't just beat up everyone when they piss you off"

"Your right, I can't" Grimmjow said as he continued. Ulquiorra got up sat beside Szayel, watching the heated man leave quietly "I _can_ kill him for making you cry" he stated before the door slammed and the angry man bolted to the room two floors down.

(**)

"I'm in deep shit" Ylfordt said as he paced back and forth in his room. He knew he was going to dig a hole in this carpet if he kept going but he just couldn't stop. Ylfordt had fucked up really bad this time.

"What'd ya do?" Di Roy asked with the tilt of his head to the side.

"I'm fucked" he said with a heavy nod and looked around the room. "I have to get out of here. I'm gonna have to fight everyone!" he exclaimed with worry and fanned himself off. Pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, he closed his eyes and let out a huff. "Damn this gorgeous, flawless frame. This natural beauty is going to be the death of me one day" Di Roy snickered.

"What-? "They both flinched as a loud knocking sounded on the door. His worried expression turned to one of panic.

"Open up!" Grimmjow's angry voice bellowed and he kicked at the only thing standing in between him and the victim. Grimmjow saw red, he was going to walk into that room and rip the place apart, starting with neutering the blonde fool.

Grimmjow growled out and reached for the door knob, with a snort he pushed the thing open and smiled as his prize came into sight.

"Oh, door's open" he lept into the room to hop on the man. Unfortunately for Grimmjow, the man didn't put up much of a fight as he was promptly kicked in the face and sent flying back into the wall behind him. "Fucker!" he roared and braced his hands on the wall as he began to kick his fallen friend with all the strength he had in him.

Di Roy laughed out and watched the spectacular scene with interest. "Hey! I think you got him" Grimmjow looked down and saw that he was right about that. The blue haired teen planted one last kick to his head before turning around and walking out.

"Damnit" he said. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard at first" he continued on with himself and made his way back to his room.

* * *

_"Trash" the green eyed teen spat and swatted him away as Ichigo reached over and punched at him. _

_Ichigo had sat on this floor for so long now he couldn't remember why he came in the first place. Lately, they figured out that they could only have fun together. Szayel wouldn't show it but he was depressed, he spent so much time in the science lab that even Ylfordt had a hard time seeing him. Ylfordt and Grimmjow were always in kendo fighting with Zaraki Kempachi so their whereabouts were always a mystery. Then, the last burning of their friendship was when Nnoitra and Shinji disappeared. It was funny how people would forget so easily how horrifying it was for people to just leave them. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra now spent a majority of their time getting hammered, talking about the old days, and trying to get past their abandonment issues. _

_Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow was dealing with the divide of the group by getting away from it but it was hard for him. He felt so alone all the time and it seemed that the only person who actually cared was sitting beside him now. Loneliness surrounded them and they realized quickly that the only was to escape it was to see the bottom of the bottle. _

_"No!" Ulquiorra shouted and kicked Ichigo to fall down on his back. The orange haired teen tried to block the punch to his chest, but he was just too weak. Fortunately for him, Ulquiorra's kryptonite was being a drunken fool. _

_"Hey" he said dimly and grabbed the smaller teen's wrist. Ichigo pulled Ulquiorra and flipped him on his back, holding his arms beside his head he stated; "No fighting!" with the wag of his finger. _

_"You trash, you lummox-" he began to insult the man who towered over him but it had no effect as he was stared down at with a sloppy grin. Ichigo's face was so red it mirrored his hair, he had laughed all night. There was one thing Uliquiorra noticed from everyone's departure and it was that Ichigo never laughed anymore if he wasn't drunk. _

_In those first few months Ichigo and Nnoitra had just disappeared. No one knew what they were up to but they couldn't mention it either. Asking either of them for a pencil would result in a fight, anything past that would surely be death. Ulquiorra was just happy to see his friend lighten up, no matter how drunk he had to be to do it. _

_"-fool" Ulquiorra continued lightly as Ichigo collapsed on top of him with a laugh. _

_"I'm drunk" Ichigo stated in a moment of seriousness. He closed his eyes to cuddle into the nook of Ulquiorra's neck. Ichigo wondered how a boy who looked so cold could feel so warm. Even now, he looked composed though he should have looked sloppy after all those shots. The orange haired teen took in a deep breath..ah, and he even smelt wonderful. Memories blossomed in his mind instantaneously as Ichigo connected the scent to a simpler time. He sucked in as much of the beautiful scent as he could. Ulquiorra smelt like honey._

* * *

Grimmjow awoke to something cold falling on his chest and he jerked up to sit on the bed. His eyes found four seemingly concerned people. Sighing, he lay back down and wedged himself back under the two head's that were just lying on his chest. Both Ulquiorra and Szayel ignored the men and cuddled back into Grimmjow's embrace.

"Hm" Grimmjow said lazily and seemed to purr as he fell back into a light sleep. Ulquiorra picked up the large wax candle that dropped in the middle of them and threw it on the ground.

"Boys-" Jyuushiro said worriedly and sat Grimmjow's bed beside the three nestling figures. "Let's all get up and talk about this"

"There's nothing to say" Ulquiorra defended and waved his hand.

"It's Ylfordt! You can't just kick the shit out of everyone that pisses you off Grimmjow. What happened to best buddies?" Ichigo said with his arms crossed beside the doorway. Grimmjow laughed and dug his chin into the top of Szayel's head.

"Funny you say that" snorted Grimmjow. Jyuushiro sighed and looked over at Shunsei. He would never admit this but he had begun to believe that these boys were never going to let themselves be helped. Every week it was another fight or an argument. Even Nnoitra and Shinji had left to escape the drama of regular day-to-day life.

"All three of you, up, up, up" Kisuke said, walking over and kicking at the side of the bed roughly. But Grimmjow just moaned out a loud yawn and tightened his grip.

"Jyuushi please" Szayel tried and held on tight to the other two teens in the bed. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to move. He just wanted to sleep forever and it was irritating that they simply wouldn't allow him that luxury. Had they not known what was going on? Did no one tell them how awful it was for this to happen to him? "Can't we just go to sleep?"

"No" Jyuushiro said sternly.

"Maybe people should stop putting their hands on other people's property and we wouldn't have anything to talk about at all" Grimmjow snarled and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"This isn't about Ulquiorra" Ichigo said lightly, guilt rising in his chest as he now realized Grimmjow's anger at the situation.

"You don't get to decide what is or isn't" Grimmjow said, rising once again out of the two teens arms and glaring to the other side of the room at his orange haired friend.

"Ichigo" Shunsei growled and grabbed onto his students arm to walk him out of the room. "Ichigo-" he said as he faced the teen. "You're three to one, you really wanna test your luck?" Ichigo laughed and shoved his teacher away playfully. "Get out of here, have a good night with your friends. You really don't need to be involved in this-"

"They are my friends-" he defended with a frown and peaked back into the room where they all were having a heated argument.

"Is it really worth the trouble at this time Ichigo? Perhaps, it's time to get along with your life as they have done with theirs" Ichigo's eyes snapped down and he scowled, he was right. They weren't exactly his best friends anymore. These past couple years had been long and hard.

"OK" he stated simply and dug his hands in his pockets. "I get it"

"Do you? Because it seems to me that every time something happens you seem to pop up out of nowhere-"

"I know"

"You aren't their-"

"Father, yes I know" the teen pushed himself off the wall and made his move to leave but he was stopped by Shunsei's hand on his arm. The lazy man looked at him wearily but Ichigo couldn't stand to look in his eyes. He knew what was coming next, it was like a monotonous plea that they would never stop travelling to his ears. Ichigo wasn't complaining, they knew he needed to get better. Unfortunately for them, he didn't want to.

"Move on, Ichigo. You've been doing this far too long" Ichigo shrugged and walked out.

* * *

_Ichigo blinked open his tired eyes and looked down at the body beneath his own. It was funny how in all this time he hadn't even bothered to look. Letting out a deep breath, he pushed forward again. Ulquiorra acted as if he wasn't even there. His head had been turned away, eyes closed, his body even seemed closed off. And this had been the whole time. Ichigo briefly wondered what he was doing. In this moment he felt himself instantly sobering as he pressed himself up on his hands and took a look at the body beneath him. _

_Ulquiorra tilted his head and dreamily looked up in his post orgasmic bliss. He didn't understand, he could feel Ichigo's hardness and the pulse of a man who was close to the edge. Pressing a hand to his friend's face he dare open his eyes and was met with sorrow. The orange head shakily pulled out of his drinking partner and worked to even out his breath._

_"I- I'm sorry" The orange haired teen whispered as he looked down and saw green staring up at him. Ulquiorra looked up at the ceiling as Ichigo hurriedly escaped from his arms and began to pull on his clothes at a speed Ulquiorra didn't think he was capable of. That hollow ache at the base of his throat began again and all he wanted to do was die. He wanted to be the way he felt._

_"For what?" Ulquiorra's defeated voice hushed out, the clear crack that escaped in his words was inevitable. _

_There were a million thoughts coursing through Ichigo's mind. He willed his world not to crumble to pieces but nothing could pull him together this time. _

_"I'm so sorry" he said once more before running out of the door and not turning back. _

_Ulquiorra sniffled and turned onto his side to curl up into a fetal position. He pulled the covers over himself and the reality of the situation sunk in slowly. It didn't take very long for the tears to start flowing freely. _

* * *

Ichigo looked down nervously at his hands and wondered how he had come this far. Did he even want to sit here now? Renji was a good guy but he didn't deserve a train wreck like him. Over the past few years they had grown closer but nothing had ever blossomed into an actual relationship. Maybe there really was something wrong with them both.

The orange head pursed his lips and decided that it hadn't been so bad. No..not bad at all.

"Sorry" the red head grumbled and stood from the bed to walk away.

"No!" Ichigo said quickly and grabbed his hand to pull him back. "It was nice" he said quietly. Renji let out a snort and shrugged. After a few moments pause Renji looked over at Ichigo and felt his throat go raw. He knew he had to just say it, then he would go.

"I know it's been hard, strawberry. You know that I'll be there even if we're not-" he gestured between them.

"Yeah..I know" Ichigo smiled. Renji couldn't help but notice how genuine it was, something that he hadn't seen in so long it was actually shocking. Ichigo lifted his hand and thread his fingers through the red hair presented to him. It wasn't often that Renji had his hair out but he loved it, that's probably why he kept it out when they were alone. It was bold and bright, just like he was. "I'm glad you left it long"

Renji laughed. "Are you kidding me? Mr.I like short ha-" The kiss planted on his lips made him gasp with surprise. Pressing lightly into Ichigo's mouth, Renji felt his heart warm as the kiss deepened.

When they separated the air in the room seemed to have changed. Ichigo thought it must have gotten humid in here..all these clothes being in the way was so frustrating. He resumed the kiss and pushed Renji back on the bed with ease. Moving to kiss his cheeks before latching onto the neck presented to him.

"Ichigo- wait-" Renji managed to get out breathlessly, putting his hands on the other teens chest to push him back. Groaning, Ichigo looked down with confusion. "Are you sure? I mean..if you're not ready-"

"Renji" he stopped him. For how fast his heart was beating in his head Ichigo noticed his inability to think straight. But at the moment he didn't care. This was a new chapter in his life and he was finally ready. "Yeah-" He smiled and moaned against the mouth that had firmly attached itself to his lips instantly.

Ichigo let himself be flipped on his back, he placed his hands on Renji's hips and balanced on his elbows to watch the red-head lift his shirt above his head. "That's all I need to hear"

* * *

_"Ichigo" Jyuushiro said lowly and knocked once more on the door. _

_"He won't answer" Chad stated worriedly, walking in the room and looking at Shunsei and Jyuushiro. "It's not like him. Even when he falls asleep in the tub, he still answers after a while" _

_"He's been in this room since yesterday?" Jyuushiro shook his head and looked at his closest friend. "Shunsei, open this door. Something isn't right" Shunsei couldn't find the key fast enough for Chad who ended up kicking it down. "No-" Jyuushiro breathed out shakily. _

_Sprinting across the bathroom, Jyuushiro ignored the red staining his white robes and lifted his student from the overflowing tub. _

_"Fuck-" he heard Shunsei swear before the hard pounding of footsteps running from the room. _

_"Chad- get some towels" Jyuushiro couldn't stop the shaking of his hands as he was handed them in an instant. "Help me- we have to get him out of this water" Jyuushiro ignored the teen's hesitance to reach into the blood stained water and they lifted him to place him on the floor of the bathroom. "His head wasn't in the water was it? Did it-" he took a deep breath. Reaching down, he picked up the unconscious teen's arm and wrapped a towel around it. He pressed an ear to the teens chest and thanked kami that he could hear a heart beat. Sighing in relief, he inspected the other arm before wrapping it up just as he had done before. _

_Jyuushiro's mind was racing. Where was Shunsei or Retsu? Time was too fast, his body was antsy and wouldn't calm him naturally. But he knew he had to relax or his heart might explode. Jyuushiro pressed his hands into Ichigo's wrists to make sure the bleeding would stop but there was so much. There was blood all over the floor, a towel shoved underneath the door to stop the water from coming out into the room, and..pictures. There was crumpled up pictures littered all over the floor. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Jyuushiro didn't have to guess what those pictures were of. _

_"Ichigo..you fool" the white haired man looked up and saw Shunsei shaking his head solemnly. Retsu practically dove to the ground and began to patch up the wounds. He was told that an ambulance was on the way._

_Jyuushiro wished he had seen it coming. But then again, who wouldn't have expected something like this eventually? He thought he had just been lucky. _

* * *

"Shit!" the brunette screamed and swerved in the other direction. The cop car was following them at a close distance, nearly on par with his superior escaping skills. This wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be.

"Speeding!?" his rather coked up passenger merrily laughed, throwing something from the back out of the sky roof. The car following them curved to avoid the object and lost a few meters between them. "Ha! Piggys! Watch em scatter!"

The younger of the two chuckled and in his haze didn't see the wide intersection that they approached. "Oh shit" he said in the last second before pivoting his body, and the wheel, to the left side of the car to make the hard turn. Only narrowly missing the tractor trailer that would certainly have crushed this tiny sports car.

It was like slow motion. The stolen car flipped on its side and went straight for oncoming traffic. He could hear himself screaming as he tried to push the adrenaline out of him from his gut. But thankfully the middle of the road brought them to a screeching halt as the fin on the back of the car got stuck on a sewage drain and slowed them down considerably. They skidded to a stop and he breathed out roughly, clutching his hand to his rapidly beating heart.

Looking up at his passenger, he growled. He had no escape, the car had effectively trapped him as it landed on his side. Blinking, he felt blood running off his head to the road and the blood from his friend dripping down to cover him in it. How ugly, he thought with disdain. Though he did have to commend the cops, they were certainly quick with tracking them down after he had hotwired the car and they took off.

"Ikkaku" he said weakly as he heard police cars surround the vehicle.

"Yeah, Yumichika?" the man said from above him, his voice sounding as if he had just fought fifty men and was ready to pass out. Yumichika was thankful for whatever voice in Ikkaku's head that convinced them both to put on their seatbelts. His mind flashed back to twenty minutes ago when the high-speed chase began. The man had put half his body out the door, pointed at the police, and yelled 'Safety first!' before buckling both of them in. Yumichika knew what song he would be hearing when the bald man realized he had saved both their lives. _Lucky!_

"Argh" he growled out and pushed his foot on the ignition. "I think the jigs up Bonnie!" he exclaimed like a true Clyde impersonator would. The car began to spin around slowly, the engine roaring in obvious protest.

A moment later, they both broke out into uproarious laughter that didn't stop until they were cuffed to each other locked in a cell.

Please review..they feed the muse and make the writer happy. Thanks for reading. Plenty more to come!

-cole


	2. If I Could Escape

Chapter 2: If I Could Escape...

Nnoitra blinked his eye open and stretched as he felt the blonde beside him rise. He weakly moved his hands to try to catch his boyfriend but he managed to escape his grasp. He already missed the warm, soft body beside him. Their bed had been a safe haven for the tall man all these years, all he wanted to do all day was wrap them up in the fluffy white bed sheets and forget about the world. Unfortunately, his companion wasn't the same way.

_"Shinji" _he whined and patted his hands on the bed. A soft laugh came from the blond as he walked over and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Time to go to class Nnoi, get up" Nnoitra groaned as the phone began to ring on the bed stand right beside his ear. He turned around to bury himself back into the comforter. He didn't care much for college; it wasn't like he wasn't already taken care of. He only went to the damn classes to keep Shinji and Kisuke from bitching at him too much. He figured it must be Kisuke to ask why he hadn't gone to them today, the man pestered him so much when he decided to be lazy. But what did they expect? No one could get him out of bed if he didn't feel like it, point-blank.

"'M so sleepy" he grumbled and settled into the middle of the oversized bed.

"Helloo" Shinji answered in that annoying morning voice that he hated so much. "Uhm, okay hold on, he just woke up" Shinji turned toward him and sat on the bed. The blond leaned down and pushed some strands away from his boyfriends face. "Nnoi, it's Jyuushiro, he said it's important" Nnoitra sprung up and he snatched the phone out of his hand while reaching for his eye patch on the bedside table.

"What?" Nnoitra asked with annoyance. He knew what was about to happen. Nnoitra's apartment has become a jail cell for the kids back in the Seireitei. Jyuushiro sends them to his damn place so often that most of them have their own keys, he doesn't even know how they got them. There were two probabilities. Either Szayel stole their keys and made duplicates, or it was Shinji, whom he suspected never minded the company no matter how much he poked at the visitors.

"Get up, Nnoitra. You have to come to the Seireitei now. We have to go-"

"What? Come on, it's like two in the morning" Shinji snorted from beside the large vanity as he began to get ready for the day.

"We found him" Nnoitra's heart skipped a beat and his mind went numb. They found _him. _Who is him? It couldn't be-.

"I...- I'll meet you" he said, his voice quickly depressing at the thought, the reality had yet to sink in.

* * *

Yumichika growled and kicked at the bars again. He was absolutely livid, those damn cops had locked Ikkaku and him in this cell hours ago and it looked like there was no way out. This was possibly the worst thing that could ever happen, he shouldn't have gone out. What had he been thinking? That damn car was so pretty though, anyone in their right mind would have taken it.

"Yumichika" Ikkaku sighed quietly. He sat on the tiny fold out bed on the other side of the cell and stare up at his companion whom he couldn't help noticed hadn't ceased pacing. But of course he didn't stop, the cops just _had _to mention that they had called the Seireitei and tattled on them. It was bad enough to have gotten caught, it was another thing to find out that they would be sent back to the safe haven that was specifically built to keep them away from Aizen. He could only imagine how Yumichika must feel being kept away from his precious Papa for so long. "Yumi!" he repeated louder and reached out to grab the frantic teen's wrist to pull him down beside him. "Calm down, there's nothin' we can do now. We just gotta wait" Yumichika looked over at him and nodded in agreement. He was right, they had to think of this logically so they could get out.

"Sure, but what if they take us back before we get a chance? What if I have to- ah..no, we need to get out of here. Right now" The brunette said and put his head in his hands.

"Shh. They're gonna take us back either way, we got three guards on us. The bastards aren't gonna let us go, the only chance we got is to go back to the Seireitei and get out there"

"What if-"

"No, stop it. It doesn't matter, we get out there"

"Ikkaku-"

"No arguments. You aren't thinking straight" he said sternly and crossed his arms over his chest as he lay back against the bars. Yumichika huffed and put his head to the broad chest.

"What about Papa?"

"Yumichika" he growled again and the smaller teen stopped. He knew the voice, it was the angry/annoyed voice that usually got him pressed up against the nearest wall fighting for air. Ikkaku had learned it in his time at Las Noches. On a normal night, he may have picked and prodded to push the angry sex along but for once in a long time he wasn't in the mood. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to do it anymore. He was sorry, really really sorry. All Yumichika wanted to do was go home. Sighing, he closed his eyes as his best friend pulled him close. "It's ok. We'll get out and leave the Seireitei, we'll find yer pa in no time. Didn't he teach you any patience?"

"That's really weird hearing that from your mouth" Ikkaku grinned.

"You try waiting three hours to pop a body. Takes introspection"

"Eh, I knew I shouldn't have let you hang out with Gin" Yumichika quipped with the roll of his eyes before continuing to stress about his all too near future.

* * *

Ichigo tapped his pencil against the pad in his hands at a frantic pace. This early morning class was getting irritating quickly, it was his last year of high school and it was taking too long. Only a few more months and he would be free. Ichigo scrunched up his nose as a hand came down on his paper and stopped his frantic tapping. He looked up at the red-head with a look of 'sorry' only a moment before the class bell rang.

"Are you okay?" Renji asked with a tilt of the head and Ichigo just got up to walk out.

"I'm fine Ren, just..fidgety today. It just feels like something's wrong" Renji raised his eyebrows and smiled before embracing the orange head into a tight hug.

"I can make you forget that" he purred. Ichigo grinned down at him and put his arms around his shoulders before giving him a kiss. He didn't know where this thing with Renji would go but he liked it. So far it felt effortless. They had been friends for so long and the red-head had always been there for him. No one could deny the clear spike of jealousy he showed when Renji began dating Kensei behind his back, he was just happy to have him now.

"Oh can you?" Renji nodded hastily and grabbed his hand to pull him toward the dorms.

"How about you come back to my room and I'll make you forget everything"

"I got class" he stated, yet continued to allow himself to be pulled toward the red head's room. Renji pouted and Ichigo melted and began to follow willingly.

* * *

Ulquiorra squinted his eyes as he watched the two out the window. He hated seeing Ichigo and Renji, but he had no idea why. It had been so long since he had felt those things for Ichigo, but he couldn't help the jealousy from rising up in his chest. He could have had that once, a long time ago when he and Grimmjow were so obviously not going to work. Kind of like what was going on now actually. Shaking the painful memories from his thoughts Ulquiorra got up and gathered his things to walk and meet Szayel on the tables outside in the courtyard.

Even the tables seemed different. There was no longer a 'Kids of Las Noches' nobody touch table. Now that Nnoitra and Shinji were gone and everyone was off doing their own thing the tables were almost always filled with people who weren't apart of the group. No more beautiful drawings from Yumichika's paint, no more cigarette burns from Nnoi or knife marks from Grimmjow. No more evidence of Szayel's liquor concoctions and no more hidden blunts. It was almost as if all the history of this bench had disappeared as soon as Shinji and Nnoitra left. Ulquiorra couldn't help but ponder how depressing this was.

"Hey" he said quietly as he sat beside his friend. Szayel was looking down in deep thought and flinched as he put up his hand to touch his shoulder.

"Shit Ulqi..I..you scared me for a second there" he said lowly and took a deep breath before looking at his friend. Ulquiorra looked down and bit his lip, he really didn't know what to say. He knew what Szayel was thinking of, it was most likely the same thing he was just thinking of not five minutes ago.

"How are you feeling?" It had only been a night that Jyuushiro let them sleep. He said that they would discuss this today and everyone knew what that meant. It meant that someone was getting kicked out for a few days to spend some time with Nnoitra. Ulquiorra hated it, sometimes he would lie and go out to drink all night before passing out at a hotel just so he didn't have to encounter the couple. He couldn't help but keep a grudge, no one could blame him for that. Well..at least that's how he liked to think of it.

"Fine" the pink head shrugged. "Waiting I guess. Jyuushiro got a call a couple of hours ago and he ran out"

"You could have come to my room" Szayel didn't say anything. Ulquiorra didn't care to speak that much either. It was an emotionally exhausting couple of days. A hint of blue hair caught the side of Ulquiorra's eye and he turned his head to see Grimmjow walking and laughing with a couple of other people. Probably joking about what he was going to do with Ylfordt when he got his hands on him. Ulquiorra heard the blonde was hiding in Unohana's office but everyone knew he couldn't hide forever. He sighed and looked back down. "You ever think you'll get back together?" Szayel asked solemnly and watched as Grimmjow walked into the halls of the Seireitei. "I mean like...really together?"

The brunette looked back to see that Grimmjow had left his line of sight and he closed his eyes as he felt his heart clench. "Probably not, Szay..probably not" Szayel nodded and looked back down at the ground. Szayel knew he shouldn't have asked. No one really talked about that anymore. They all knew what happened between Ulquiorra and Ichigo had been some big drunken mistake but Grimmjow wouldn't let it go. Szayel blinked away his tears as he thought of his own man troubles. He didn't feel like speaking so he didn't, Ulquiorra apparently had the same idea. That's how they stayed until lunch was over, just sitting together staring at their feet.

* * *

Yumichika ran his hand through his long purple hair and looked up as the door on the other side of the bars opened.

"I suggest you watch yourself. They nearly escaped when we were bringing them here, had to put them in the cell cause the little one got out of his handcuffs, twice" an officer said and stepped out of the way to show Jyuushiro Ukitake and Kisuke Urahara who couldn't be more relieved when they saw it was really them.

"Yumichika!" Jyuushiro exclaimed and hurried over to the bars.

"Ikkaku?" Kisuke questioned and looked down at his former student. Yumichika turned toward his best friend as the last man ducked his head to walk into the room.

"Ikka" he whispered frantically and patted him on the arm. "Ikkaku!"

"Hey, stop that!" The officer yelled and took out his baton to bang it on the bars.

"It's alright officer, I'm sure they're fine-"

"Look, I realize that you are their sole guardians but these two have caused us some trouble and it's begun with moments like these. The bald one stops speaking then as soon as you open the door they're out-"

"I'm not bald" Ikkaku growled and he was against the bars in an instance. He reached his hand out as far as he could and snarled in frustration as he came about an inch too short of the officer's neck. The man looked down and motioned them to look at the line of duct tape on the ground.

"And this is why we have the line"

"I thought you said they were only here for two days" Kisuke said with amusement and raised his eyebrow as Ikkaku turned and cracked his neck.

"Yes but they've tried to escape, as I said, the prisoners have already gotten away several times" Nnoitra took a deep breath and stare down at Yumichika. The boy was different. His hair was longer, he was dressed in expensive clothing, his nails grown out, and had black makeup smudged all over his eyes. He felt his heart beat out of his chest when the teen turned away and hid his face under his hair.

"Yumichika" he breathed out, fell to his knees, and leaned his forehead against the bars. "Yumichika!" he screamed and punched at the metal. "Look, I know I fucked up, but it's been fucking years! Where the hell have you been!?"

"Ikkaku" Yumichika whispered and Ikkaku stood in front of Nnoitra with crossed arms and a hard expression. The tall man looked up at the bald man and growled.

"Open this door" he demanded at the officer and stood slowly to look down at the bald man with a manic grin on his face.

"Yeah, open this door..grr" Ikkaku mocked and puffed out his chest.

"Alright boys..we're not doing this today" Jyuushiro said worriedly and pulled Nnoitra back. "Release them" he nodded and looked over at the officer.

"We'll escort them to the Seireitei. You never really know with them,  
it's safer that way"

"Yumichika's not going to the Seireitei" Nnoitra said sternly and moved his head to the side to look down at the boy.

"Nnoitra-"

"No, no Nnoitra this, Nnoitra that..he's going home with me Kisuke" he said sternly, with a proud look that said he was not giving up. They couldn't do this, no one was going to take Yumichika away from him again. Nnoitra began to go over plans of how this could happen, never again would the boy leave again. Not after all this time of being free, he had his damn time alone, now it was time to come back to reality and be back with his brother. It's just how the tall man thought of the world and that's how it was going to be.

"We'll decide this after we get back to the Seireitei, either way we're going there. That's where your car is Nnoitra" Jyuushiro said then sighed.

* * *

Grimmjow crossed his arms and sat next to his friend in the middle of the courtyard. He stubbed out his cigarette and threw it away from him. "Shouldn't have got involved" Ichigo said softly as he breathed out some smoke. Grimmjow shrugged and looked away, he really didn't know what to say to Ichigo anymore.

Things hadn't been the same since Yumi left…it was such a long time ago. Grimmjow had lost his best friend not much later than that. He didn't blame either one of them for what happened but it still hurt. But then again, after what Ichigo had done, Grimmjow knew he wasn't in as bad shape. Things could be worse, once in a while he wondered what life would have been like if Ulquiorra just disappeared. Grimmjow didn't even want to imagine that world, even with what happened between them he didn't want to have that pain. After all, it wasn't like Ulquiorra was the only one having those feelings when it happened, he was just the first one to do something about them.

There really was nothing else to say, yet they always seemed to meet up like this. Subtly expecting the other to say something new, hoping that something would change. Even after the blue haired teen had kicked Ichigo's ass all those times they always managed to find themselves back on this bench when the night was approaching. But now that Ichigo had Renji it seemed to be all that he cared about. Things were certainly changing for what seemed like the better, at least for Ichigo that was. "How's Ulquiorra?"

"I wouldn't know. We're not speaking again so..." Grimmjow drew out and leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees.

"Oh.." Ichigo stated and looked away. After a few minutes of awkward silence Grimmjow rose and turned away from the orange head.

"I'll see ya later Strawberry"

"See ya" Ichigo said sadly and watched the bluenettes back as he walked away. With a deep groan he lit another cigarette and closed his eyes. Truthfully he hated seeing Grimmjow, the man was always down around him nowadays, in fact, everyone from Las Noches seemed off beat lately. Now with Szayel and Ylfordt, Ichigo wondered how much worse it could get.

Ichigo pressed his palms to his forehead and let his thoughts go back in time. He wished he had a time machine and then he could really go back. Back to when Nnoitra used to be himself, or when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were together, or when Szayel and Ylfordt didn't always fight back and forth about everything. Back when Yumichika was there and he was happy, not the kind of up that he gets when he's with Renji, back when they were all genuinely happy to be together.

It seemed like a lifetime ago, but he still couldn't sleep at Renji's. It was awkward the first time he did, especially since when he woke up he had sworn it was Yumichika lying beside him in bed. When he found red hair he had to leave immediately before he embarrassed himself by crying in front of his new boyfriend.

Most days he would close his eyes and try to forget everything that had gone on since the beautiful boy had left him. He knew they all knew it, every time his old friends looked at him they thought of Yumichika. Somehow this whole fiasco was his fault, and Nnoi, Nnoi believed it to. Nnoitra and he made up not long after everything happened but that didn't mean that sometimes when that eye came upon him he couldn't feel that regret being radiated onto him.

Ichigo slowly got up and threw his cigarette down. He began to walk back to his dorm with thoughts of a black-haired vixen. He pulled his phone out and decided to call Renji to ask him to come over for the night. Maybe tomorrow when he woke up he would think of the right person, well the person who was there.

* * *

Yumichika yawned and leaned his head as best he could on Ikkaku's shoulder. They were handcuffed to the seats behind them and it was entirely too uncomfortable. He felt Ikkaku move a little and kiss the top of his head as he drifted off. It wasn't a very long ride back to the Seireitei but it felt like they were creeping toward death.

Yumichika wanted to go to Kai's. Kai always had nice things, he could get them out of this. He made a silent note in his head to see about calling him even though Kai said they were done. But Kai lied, he always said mean things to him when he asked him not to leave. Like boohoo you have a baby on the way, shouldn't have stayed the first night then.

Suddenly the car stopped and Yumichika blinked open his eyes as the cops got out. He smiled as he heard a click and looked up at Ikkaku's evil grin. "You ready?" the bald headed man asked. Yumichika nodded as their doors opened. When his face came into contact with a standard issue police Taser to be used in special situations, he rolled his eyes.

"Aw how sweet, you think so much of me Techka" he smirked and stepped out of the car. Yumichika fiddled with his cuffs and heard a tongue click from the other side of the doors. Quickly he slipped his dislocated wrist out of the cuffs and easily moved the metal away before planting a solid palm into the officer's nose and kneeing up as he fell forward. He turned around and growled as he saw that Nnoitra had Ikkaku by the throat. "Ikka!" he cried out and forced the dramatics.

Ikkaku made choking sounds and promptly went limp in an instant as soon as he heard Yumichika cry out. Nnoitra growled as he felt Yumichika's hands pushing them away from each other and Ikkaku dropped into a lifeless heap on the ground.

"Nnoitra!" Jyuushiro screeched as he came onto the scene and knelt beside Ikkaku. The purple haired teen threw himself to Ikkaku's chest and let the tears fall freely.

"What is wrong with you!? How can you do this!? Please Jyuushiro, please I'm sorry! I'll never leave again, ever ever again just p-please don't make me go with him please!" Yumichika cried and looked up into Jyuushiro's eyes with sincerity.

"He's lying!" Nnoitra said in exasperation and threw his hands into the air.

"Please Jyuushiro! He just choked Ikkaku! You saw it! P-please uke-san! He's gonna h-hurt m-me" Yumichika cried and straddled Ikkaku before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and digging his head into his neck. "Please don't let him hurt me"

"Oh you fucking bitch" Nnoitra grumbled and took a step toward the two bodies on the ground. "He is lying"

"About what Nnoitra? I did see Ikkaku in the air with your hand around his neck so please explain this to me" Nnoitra rolled his eye and pointed at the officer on the ground and the other that was sitting up blinking rapidly with his hands on his head.

"They both had their handcuffs off, I saw them get out the car and knock em out myself THATS why I jumped out the car and why I had Ikkaku in the air! See!" he pointed to the handcuffs on one of Yumichika's wrists. Yumichika looked up to Jyuushiro with fear.

"That's not true uke-san! They were already uncuffing us! Nnoitra attacked him for no reason"

"Then why are there two officers on the ground Yumichika?" Jyuushiro said sternly and stood with his arms crossed. Yumichika huffed and sat up on Ikkaku realizing that his plan had been foiled and this was just not going to work.

"Fine! But no one said it was okay to attack him like that! Please don't make me go with him" Yumichika cried and buried his head in his hands.

"Uhm, Ikkaku I think you can get up now" Kisuke said with amusement as he saw his former students nose twitch. Ikkaku opened and eye and looked up at the blond before putting a finger to his lips and closing it again.

"Later yeah, playin dead"

"Motherfuckers!" Nnoitra screamed and kicked at Ikkaku's foot. Yumichika let out an annoyed sound and punched a laughing Ikkaku in the chest.

"Bastard!" he yelled before getting up and looking over to check himself in the cop car window. Jyuushiro took a deep sigh as Kisuke helped Ikkaku up and an angry Nnoitra grabbed onto Yumichika's arm.

"Unhand me trash!" Yumichika screamed and jumped up a little to slap Nnoitra right in the face.

"You little fuckin- eh!" Yumichika yelped as he was scooped up and lifted entirely too high into the air and carried away.

"Ikkaku! Jyuushiro please! I'm afraid of heights!" he cried and punched his fists on the long back. The purple haired teen did his best to squirm away but soon he was thrown into the passenger side of a huge SUV and the doors were locked.

"See ya later Yumi" Ikkaku waved to his friend and turned with a smile to the confused men. "I'm hungry, whatcha got to eat?"


End file.
